User talk:Obi wan masterexxx
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style No, you where nearly banned because you edited kingofall42's profile page.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I will help but I need a good reason why you edited Kingofall42's page? And Please sign each of your message with four tides {~} Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Because he put a comment in (Bf3) that says H*** BLOODY I GOING TO DELETE ALL THOSE MESSAGE AND BANNED... YOU THET WHY i edit his profile and I hope he wont respond bad messages like this again Done It is done, okay. Now tell me why you did what you did. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man! Sign your messages! 4 ~s! Like this ~~~~ okay? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Responds What are you talking about??? What page did someone insult me with? And thanks for compliment, but once more sign with four ~s, okay? It will make as signiture so you don't have to write your name every time. And I try to be the best of moods and cheer people up and not to make the rule too strict, like wookieepedia, but note that I hate vadals. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages I will transferr all the messages you got from your other profiles here. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, Edit Obi-Wan, are you the guy that keep on writing on BF3 wishlist's comment box? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) but yes by obi wan masterexxx Spelling Edit Dude, watch your spelling! And if you change your name, ask the Wikia Community central to delete your old username's'! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Why are you talking to yourself? what? I am not talking to myself because I always go to (things we want in star wars battlefront 3) page every day... By obi wan masterexxx BF3 Kingofall42 categorized the comments and I will check it out on the copier. And for the last time! Use 4 ~s! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Tricks Stop playing tricks on us. I can see that you your self copied and paste it there. It said it right there in the histroy. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also I deleted my old wish list in (BF3) page now I got my new wish list By~obi wan masterexxx~ urghhh!!! I am so sorry to kingofall42 and anakinskyobiliviator because I was re editing my pro file but someone hack to my computer and it was sent to kingofall42 pro file and it was deleted again I am so sorry about that and it wont happen again... By ~obi wan masterexxx~ TCW CW I can't watch it yet as it doesn't show over here until October but it looks great. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Warning Do not delete other peoples talk page messages again. ? What? I don't understand what you said. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean "Why did you took over this wiki?" Chance can take this wki because he was helpful through it. Without him, this wiki is just going to be space junk drifing in the vacuum. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) so ohh so thats way he took over this wiki... By ~obi wan masterexxx STOP Stop adding false categories. It is tiresome to remove all of them. This course of actions can lead to a block. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) but I am adding mods on catapories the word called mod because it have on mod maps By ~obi wan masterexxx~ That is vandalizing You need to stop it. We work hard to make this wiki grow, so we won't want an irrelavent categories. Make more categoories and other admins will enter this situation. so stop now. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. You appear to have being banded until the 26 September 2011 at 14:26 (tomorrow). This is for Inserting false information and Ignoring warnings. Badges are a piece of fun that you get while editing, they are not a target to be achieved. I appreciate you are new to wikis but editing, moving or categorising just to get a badge is a bit silly. All those units are indeed used in MODs however they are official units weapons etc, only specific MOD units, weapons, vehicles etc that don't appear in the official BF series should be added to the MOD categories. I hope this clears things up for you. When you are unblocked I hope you still edit here and try to follow the Manual of Style more correctly. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Warning Hi, I'm a Guard on this wiki. If you actually want to start making some serious edits, then do. DO NOT Delete other people's User Page or Talk Page Messages or making useless categories. Failing to obey the rules of the wiki again will result in a longer block. Failiure to sign your messages with '~~~~' will result in a block. User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Message Do Not contact me about Wiki specific issues on unrelated Wikis again. According to the history of my talk page, you repeatedly spammed me with something reguarding Facebook, which I contacted you about at the time. Since I don't edit here much any more, please contact one of the other admins. Sam1207 11:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC)